


Glitter Bath

by notmyyacht



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Glitter, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: Greg has been seeing the potentially dangerous new man in town. This can only lead to trouble.





	Glitter Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Another weird Nevada crossover fic. This is completely unbeta'd and I apologize in advance that the Spanish is probably inaccurate. All I had to work with was Google Translate :\

Greg would have sworn at the time that he was just kidding when he said he had a glitter fetish, or that he would deny having a hair pulling kink.

It's his first time using a bath bomb and boy it did not disappoint. He relaxes in the hot water. A night off and he was going to enjoy every second of it. He lifts a leg above the surface and grins at the glitter that sticks to him.

That's when he hears the pounding on his front door. He groans and steps out of the tub.

The pounding becomes more urgent and for a moment Greg thinks they're going to break the door down.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Greg calls, wrapping a robe around himself and haphazardly tying the knot. He nearly slips on the hardwood floors trying to quickly get to the door. He unlocks it and allows it to swing open without asking who it was -a grave mistake he realizes when he sees who it is.

"About fuckin' time," says Nevada, his fist still raised from knocking. A lump forms in Greg's throat, flashes of images of their last encounter surface in his mind. The sweat, the heat, Nevada's skin against his own and the heavy breathing in his ear...

"What are you doing here?" he asks, hoping the bastard doesn't notice the blush creeping into Greg's cheeks. Nevada smirks and eyes him. Those piercing green eyes linger at Greg's exposed feet.

"Party?"

Greg looks down at his glitter-covered damp feet. Now there's no denying that he's blushing. He wishes he had at least grabbed his slippers before answering the door.

"What do you want?" Greg says, more firmly than before.

Nevada chuckles and pushes his way past Greg and steps into the apartment. The criminal soaks in everything as Greg closes the door.

"Nice place," Nevada comments, sounding actually impressed. He finally faces Greg again, that smug smile plastered on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Greg asks again. He doesn't want to deal with him right now. What transpired last time they saw each other was a mistake. He could possibly lose his job for it. No, Grissom and the rest of the team are _never_ going to know about that... about this. Whatever _this_ is -was.

"I wanted to see how you were doin'." Nevada tears his gaze away and plops down on the couch, settling back and putting his feet up on the coffee table. He's doing it to irritate Greg, and it's working.

"Fine."

"So where is the party?" Nevada nods at Greg's glittery feet again.

"I was taking a bath that I would very much like to get back to."

This seems to delight the other man. His feet come down, and his eyes gleam as he leans forward.

"That sounds..." Nevada hisses in a sharp breath, trying to find the right word, "...relajante, pero erótica." Greg never learned Spanish, but he recognized a word in there. He shuffles a bit in his spot, suddenly feeling exposed under Nevada's gaze. The only thing separating the two is the thin robe he's wrapped in.

Nevada always had something about him that Greg found attractive. Not just on a sexual level, but in the way Nevada would look right through him or how the man held himself. He always managed to look both lazily relaxed and poised. He dressed slick and looked tough, but there was something alluring. Admirable, even.

Greg wants to tell him to leave. Leave before another mistake is made. But then Nevada opens his mouth again and asks, "Mind if I join you?"

The younger man says nothing at first. He can't say yes, but he doesn't want to say no. Nevada rises from the couch and walks closer until he's less than an inch away. Greg is several inches taller than Nevada, but he never feels it in his presence.

Nevada's hand ghosts over the knot of Greg's robe. Greg is almost surprised, realizing that Nevada is silently asking for permission. He would never have guessed that the criminal would be so considerate. Greg nods before pushing forward, crushing his lips against Nevada's. Nevada smiles into his mouth, triumphant, as he quickly pulls at the knot, allowing the robe to open.

This is different than last time. Last time Greg was desperate, hungry for the attention. There is something more intimate about the fact they're in Greg's apartment. Nevada is in _his_ space. Not the back of a club, but in his home.

Hands roam under Greg's robe, scratching and pinching across his back and over his ass. Nevada bites and sucks his way down Greg's neck, growling in Spanish words that sound demeaning. Greg closes his eyes and grips at the lapels of Nevada's leather jacket.

The robe slips from Greg's shoulders and bunches at his elbows.

"Shit, your whole body is a fucking Christmas ornament," Nevada laughs, "did you use a bath bomb or something?" He doesn't let Greg even try to deny it as he lets go of the man and makes his way to the bathroom. Greg follows him in shame. Nevada looks over his shoulder at him.

"Nice color," he comments, gesturing at the tub. Greg muses over how the water probably isn't as hot as it was before. That doesn't seem to stop Nevada who immediately strips down to nothing. For a moment Greg doesn't feel so exposed anymore; he's the one still wearing something. The feeling doesn't last long as Nevada turns on him and grabs hold of the robe to take it off him all the way.

There's a predatory look in the older man's eye as he steps into the water.

"Water's fucking lukewarm," he grumbles, but ventures in the rest of the way, sitting and making himself comfortable. Once he's settled, he looks up at Greg who is still standing awkwardly by the doorframe.

"Get in here," Nevada orders, spreading his legs. Greg swallows thickly and steps closer to the tub. It's not built for two, but they're not taking a bath together to get clean. Greg carefully steps in and settles between Nevada's legs, his back against Nevada's chest. He's right, the water is lukewarm.

"Here, let me just..." Nevada allows Greg to move and unplug the drain. He waits a couple minutes, allowing a majority of the water to drain, before starting the fosset up again.

"I'd rather do this in hot water," Greg explains. Nevada doesn't complain and takes the opportunity to get a good eyeful of Greg's glitter-covered ass, which is practically in his face considering how small the tub is. Most of the purple water is gone and replaced by clear water by the time Greg turns the fosset off. Both of them still have glitter stuck to them when Greg leans back against Nevada again.

It's actually rather nice. Nevada rests his chin on the shoulder in front of him and brings one arm up from under Greg's and rubs his knuckles gently over Greg's chest. It's soothing. Greg slowly runs his fingers over Nevada's thigh underwater. The leftover glitter looks good on him, Greg muses.

Lips brush against the crook of Greg's neck, sending shivers down his spine. Those lips move forward and kiss at the pulse point on his neck. Greg gasps, instinctively pushing back against the body behind him.

Nevada's free hand slips under the surface and tickles down Greg's side then snakes down front. Greg is half-hard as that hand closes around his cock and gives it a couple gentle strokes. Greg bites his lip and grinds back again.

"So so eager, cariño," Nevada whispers, fisting Greg's now hard cock. Greg moans and digs his nails into Nevada's thighs, making the older man chuckle. He applies pressure at the base, causing Greg to buck up into the touch. Greg moans a curse under his breath. He turns his head to look at Nevada, who returns the look with a fascination. Greg realizes he's observing every twinge, every noise he makes. It's an experiment to pull him apart and see what makes him come undone. This realization is somehow more arousing than it should be.

Greg pushes his ass against Nevada's own untouched erection. Two can play at this game. But Nevada only smirks at the attempt and quickens his strokes. The water splashes where Nevada's hand breaches the surface every time. Greg cries out, his eyes squeezing shut. He's so close.

"Come on, cariño. I know you want to cum, mi putita," the other man growls into his ear.

Nevada's free hand suddenly grips tightly onto Greg's hair and he tugs hard. The shock of it goes straight to Greg's cock. There's a pressure in his lower abdomen and his orgasm hits him fast. He pushes back against Nevada, his moans bouncing off the bathroom walls.

Nevada holds onto him, planting soft kisses onto Greg's shoulder as he comes down from the high. Greg attempts to rub his ass against Nevada's still hard cock, but the other man gently holds his hip to stop him.

"Let's get out first," he says. Greg can't recall a time Nevada has been so tender, at all. What is with him tonight? He hands Nevada a towel before unplugging the tub to let it drain for good this time.

Done drying himself, Nevada wraps the towel around Greg from behind, resting his chin on Greg's shoulder. Seriously, why is he being so... sweet? Greg doesn't ask.

He leads Nevada to the bedroom, hand-in-hand. What is happening? Greg asks himself, suddenly not feeling so guilty about being with the other man.

"On your knees," Nevada says darkly. The good, fuzzy feels Greg had in his chest a moment ago vanish. He kneels all the same. Nevada strokes himself a few times to regain the heat from before.

"You're a good man, Greg. How does it feel to be in this compromising position with a bad man?"

The question takes Greg off guard. Going to work the day after their first 'encounter' had been a walk of shame, only he was the only one who knew it. He had felt embarrassed and unworthy of working alongside the people who knew and trusted him.

"Dirty," he finally replies. Nevada's smirk returns.

"Good," he says, stepping close so that his junk is in Greg's face. Greg's cheeks burn. This is humiliating and he starts to wonder if this is a honey trap. There's a hidden camera somewhere, recording everything to use as blackmail.

Nevada runs a hand through Greg's hair, petting him, and slowly raises his chin so they can look each other in the eye. Greg isn't sure why, but he trusts Nevada. He knows he shouldn't, but the way he looks at him...

The hand returns to Greg's hair, fingers lacing through the damp locks. Greg gets to work then. He wastes no time, Nevada has waited long enough for his turn.

Greg gives a few experimental licks before taking Nevada's cock into his mouth. He bobs his head a few times. Nevada is of considerable size. He can't take him in completely. He strokes the base and focuses his mouth on the tip. Nevada's breathing quickens and his grip in Greg's hair tightens. He's mumbling obscenities in Spanish, his hips rocking with Greg's movements.

When Greg's tongue presses against a vein, Nevada curses loudly and his hips jerk forward, causing his cock to bump against the back of Greg's throat. Greg's eyes burn, but he doesn't lose momentum.

He spots a hint of leftover glitter along Nevada's inner thigh. He grips at the back of Nevada's thighs and he moans, the vibration causing Nevada to emit low groan. The hand in Greg's hair tightens hard enough so he can't move his head. He doesn't need to. Nevada is taking control, his hips unrthymically thrusting on their own accord.

"Fucking right, Greg, mi... ¡Joder! Una boca tan hermosa..." Nevada doesn't stop, riding out his orgasm in Greg's mouth. Greg swallows every last drop.

Lightheaded, Nevada finally pulls back. Greg wipes the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand as he gets to his feet. As Nevada catches his breath, Greg wonders what will happen next.

Nevada steps toward him and pulls him into a kiss. He hums into Greg's mouth, tasting himself.

"Fuck, cariño, you make me want to stay in Vegas forever."

The implication is baffling. Greg doesn't ask to confirm if his theory is correct. He's afraid to know. He follows Nevada into the living room and watches him retrieve his clothes from the bathroom.

When he's fully dressed, Nevada pulls Greg into a hug. A warm gesture that confuses Greg even further. Nevada plants a quick kiss to his jaw then steps back and heads out the door. He doesn't say goodbye.


End file.
